The present invention generally relates to micrometer devices, and, more particularly, to a portable micrometer device capable of providing extremely accurate sheet or strip workpiece thickness readings by virtue of self-contained, gravity assisted, automatic workpiece thickness measuring means and workpiece thickness indicating means cooperating to minimize human involvement in the operation of the micrometer device.